Tajemnice Dzielnicy X
by KH2083
Summary: Lucas Bishop zostaje wezwany do morderstwa człowieka w dzielnicy zamieszkałej przez mutantów. Śledztwo doprowadzi go do tajemnicy, która wstrząśnie relacją pomiędzy ludźmi i mutantami.


**Tajemnice Dzielnicy X**

Świat: Marvel / X-Men

Czas akcji: Po Reloadzie

Główni bohaterowie: Lucas Bishop

Lucas Bishop siedział przy biurku w gabinecie czekając na swego policyjnego partnera - Ortegę z którym miał udać się na patrol. Został wysłany do Mutant Town przez Cyclopsa z X-Men, aby obserwować sytuację w dzielnicy dla mutantów i chronić ludzi, których inny, nawet przydzieleni do tego rejonu policjanci, woleli by wysłać gdzieś daleko, skąd nie byłoby już powrotu. Bishop był wysokim, łysym murzynem, na którego twarzy widniał tatuaż - litera M przypominająca że podobnie jak ludzie z jego dzielnicy był mutantem. Mężczyzna nie zdążył wypić swojej porannej kawy, ponieważ do komisariatu nadszedł meldunek patrolu drogowego – znaleziono zwłoki. Sytuacja była wyjątkowo niewesoła, gdyż jak Bishop dowiedział się przesz telefon, ciało należało do zwykłego człowieka, a zostało znalezione w środku dzielnicy dla mutantów, na dodatek nosiło ślady ran, które mógł zadać tylko mutant. Zbrodnia ta groziła zaognieniem konfliktu pomiędzy rezydentami Dzielnicy X, a pozostałymi obywatelami miasta, sytuację której obecność Bishopa miała zaopobiegać. Mężczyzna bardzo szybko ubrał czarny, skórzany płaszcz, zabrał swą broń i wyszedł z biura. Podszedł do policjantek stojących obok kserokopiarki.

-Mari, pójdziesz ze mną, mamy zabójstwo. W samym środku Mutant Town.

-Oczywiście – odpowiedziała czarnowłosa kobieta.

Odłożyła trzymaną kawę, ubrała kurtkę i wraz z murzynem udała się do podziemnego garażu gdzie trzymane były służbowe samochody. Bishop i jego towarzyszka wsiedli do jednego z nich. Policjantka prowadziła, gdyż mężczyzna musiał zadzwonić do Ortegi i powiedzieć mu o tym co się wydarzyło oraz zmianie planów wynikłej z tej sytuacji.

-Co tam dokładnie się stało? Słyszałam raport o znalezionym ciele, ale żadnych szczegółów... – Mari zapytała.

-Poważna sytuacja. Człowiek został zamordowany i to prawdopodobnie przez mutanta.

-Znowu się zacznie...

-Co takiego?

-Kiedy Pana jeszcze tu nie było mieliśmy podobną sytuację, jakaś kobieta została obrabowana i zabita w środku tej dzielnicy. To zdarza się wszędzie, ale po tym przypadku dziesiątki ludzi przychodziły tu nocami podpalać domy mutantów. Każdej nocy mieliśmy rozboje i informacje o pobiciach. Wojna rasowa na miejsce codziennej wojny gangów. Mam nadzieję że tym razem obejdzie się bez tego.

-Też mam taką nadzieję Mari. – Bishop odpowiedział wiedząc że są to życzenia, które nie mogą się spełnić. Resztę drogi do miejsca zbrodni partnerzy spędzili w milczeniu.

Mari zaparkowała samochód naprzeciwko popularnego w okolicy baru. Ze względu na wczesną porę lokal był zamknięty, a jego właściciel rozmawiał z dwójką policjantów. Bishop podszedł do nich pytając, gdzie znajdowała się ofiara morderstwa. Mężczyźni poinstruowali go, aby skręcił w inną ulicę. Murzyn poszedł tam, gdzie mu wskazano, zabierając ze sobą Mari. Dojście do miejsca zbrodni nie było trudne, ponieważ dookoła kręciło się mnóstwo policji, dziennikarzy i miejscowych ludzi z których większość była mutantami. Gwar ich rozmów zagłuszał inne odgłosy miasta, a sygnały świetlne z radiowozów periodycznie rozświetlały ciemny zaułek otoczony żółtą taśmą i grupą policyjnych specjalistów. Bishop podszedł do dziennikarki usiłującej zbliżyć się do zabitego mężczyzny, leżącego na drugim końcu alejki. Popatrzył na nią surowym wzrokiem.

-Nie życzę sobie tutaj żadnych kamer – oznajmił, a następnie zwrócił się do jednego z kolegów z pracy:

-Dopilnujcie aby przestali się tu kręcić.

Murzyn doszedł do siwego mężczyzny w prochowcu, przywitał się z nim.

-Co tutaj się stało? Wiecie już coś?

-Niestety nie... ale sam zobacz... tego nie mógł zrobić człowiek.

Bishop spojrzał na zwłoki leżące nieopodal. Mari szybko do niego podeszła, ale chwilę później jeszcze szybciej odsunęła się ze wstrętem.

-O Boże! Jeszcze nigdy czegoś takiego nie widziałam... kto mógł zrobić coś takiego...

\- Musimy się tego koniecznie szybko dowiedzieć. Zanim stanie się coś czego wszyscy będziemy żałować – odparł mężczyzna spoglądając na krzyczącego coś przechodnia, który kilka metrów dalej szarpał się z policjantami.

Zwłoki młodego człowieka leżały w plamie krwi. Jego kończyny były połamane, a klatka piersiowa otwarta. Brakowało w niej serca i być może innych organów, nie można było tego stwierdzić ze względu na zmasakrowanie ciała. Ubranie było potargane, a skóra niosła ślady pazurów i ostrych zębów.

-W tych okolicach nie ma dzikich zwierząt, to musiał być mutant. – siwy mężczyzna powiedział zapalając papierosa.

-Niedługo zrobi się gorąco w Mutant Town – dodał po chwili.

-Zanim to się stanie musimy znaleźć sprwacę. Znam tylko jedną osobę mogąca zrobić coś takiego, Sabretooth. Musimy ustalić kim był ten mężczyzna, czy miał powiązania ze światem przestępczym... i najważniejsze nie pozwolić mediom rozsiewać plotek.

-Panie inspektorze Smith, panie Bishop! Przyszli tutaj jacyś ludzie! Twierdzą że wiedzą kto zamordował naszą ofiarę! – krzyczał młody policjant.

-Już idę! – odparł Lucas.

Osobami które chciały rozmawiać z Bishopem okazało się starsze małżeństwo, łysawy, gruby mężczyzna i jego niska żona w okularach jak denka od butelek.

-Panie oficerze, wydaje mi się że wiem kto zabił tego biednego chłopca – powiedział grubas.

-To ten potwór z górnego piętra! Zawsze wiedziałam że to coś jest niebezpieczne! To co trzymają zamknięte! Wiedziałam! – skrzeczała kobieta zbliżając się do Bishopa i co chwilę pokazując na niego palcem. Murzyn był zmieszany.

-Cicho, duszko... pozwól mi wytłumaczyć wszystko policjantowi. - gruby uspokoił swoją żonę po czym zwrócił się do policjanta.

-Proszę wybaczyć mojej żonie. Jest przerażona i zdenerwowana tym co tu się wydarzyło. Ale podobnie jak ja, chce tylko pomóc.

-Oczywiście, że to rozumiem. Może moja koleżanka zabierze ją gdzieś daleko od tego miejsca? – mówiąc to Lucas popatrzył na Mari. Ona zrozumiała o co mu chodziło. Podeszła do kobiety.

-Idź z nią duszko. Ja wszystko wytłumaczę.

Policjantka odprowadziła kobietę, a starszy człowiek zaczął opowiadać.

-W naszym bloku, dokładnie w mieszkaniu nad nami wprowadziło się małżeństwo. Najciekawsze jest to że wprowadzili się w nocy, tak aby nikt ich nie widział – to bardzo zastanawiające, prawda? Po pewnym czasie zauważyliśmy z żoną coś bardzo niepokojącego. Czasami w nocy, kiedy już kładliśmy się spać z mieszkania naszych nowych sąsiadów słychać było dziwne, budzące strach dźwięki. Jakby ryczenia, pochrząkiwania, skomlenie i niekiedy nawet wycie. Wybrałem się z żoną do naszych sąsiadów aby sprawdzić co to było. Niestety za każdym razem kiedy ich odwiedzaliśmy, drugi pokój mieszkania był zamknięty, tak jakby coś lub kogoś w nim ukrywali! Wszystko byłoby dobrze, lecz pewnego dnia zauważyliśmy że nasza sąsiadka wraz z mężem wnosiła do klatki dziwny pokunek. Żona podglądnęła go, bo przypadkiem stała na klatce przy otwartych drzwiach... tam było mięso! Surowe mięso! Pół świni albo czegoś jeszcze większego... I w nocy stało się najgorsze! Siedząc w łazience słyszeliśmy odgłosy dobiegające z góry! Ryki, krzyki ludzkie i nieludzkie, dźwięk łańcucha i bicza, i straszliwe mlaskanie! Jestem pewien, oni trzymają w zamknięciu potwora!

Bishop przysłuchiwał się rozmówcy z uwagą. Nie był pewien co powiniem myśleć o jego opowieści.

-Jaki pana opowieść ma związek ze sprawą tego zabójstwa!

-Taki, że to monstrum zabiło chłopaka! Na pewno!- dziadek uniósł się.

\- Skąd pan może to wiedzieć. Przecież sam pan mówi że pańscy sąsiedzi trzymają tego „potwora" w zamknięciu i na łańcuchu.

-Nic pan nie rozumie... oni na pewno wypuszczają go na noc, aby mógł polować! Nad ranem słychać dziwne odgłosy na klatce, ale boimy się sprawdzić czym one są!

-Smith, jak sądzisz? On mówi prawdę? – inspektor zapytał siwy odciągając Bishopa od grubasa.

-Nie wiem. W tej dzielnicy to jest możliwe. Musimy sprawdzić każdy trop. Wezmę Mari i pojedziemy razem z tym małżeństwem na ulicę przy której mieszkają. Ty zbierz zespół. Zbadajcie całą okolicę, wszystkie ślady, znajdźcie jakiś świadków, sprawdźcie kim była ofiara – murzyn zabrał staruszka i wraz z nim oddalił się z zaułka.

-I chce mieć dzisiaj wyniki sekcji tego człowieka! Po południu dostarczę wam DNA Sabretootha z Instytutu Xaviera. Musimy wykluczyć jego udział.

Przed miejscem zbrodni zgromadził się już duży tłum ludzi, wraz z dziennikarzami rozmawiającymi ze wszystkimi dookoła. Słychać było skrzeczenie żony grubasa. Udzielała wywiadu jakiejś kobiecie. Dziadek zawołał ją do siebie po czym razem z Mari i Bishopem wsiadł do policyjnego radiowozu. Kilka osób okrążyło auto starając się porozmawiać z murzynem bądź którymś ze staruszków. Babcia krzyczała coś o „monstrum" przez zamkniętą szybę. Lucas się denerwował.

-Mari. Włącz sygnał, jedziemy stąd.

Słysząc syrenę, ludzie ustąpili miejsca, a Bishop mógł spokojnie odjechać.

-A tak w ogóle Kowalsky jestem! – Grubas przedstawił się podając rękę młodej partnerce Bishopa. Jego żona szeroko się uśmiechnęła.

Po kilkunastu minutach jazdy samochód policyjny zatrzymał się przed blokiem w którym mieszkało małżeństwo Kowalskych oraz domniemane monstrum polujące nocą na ludzi. Przed bramą wejściową zgromadziła się grupa ludzi, mieszkańców którzy prawdopodobnie dowiedzieli się już o tym co stało się poprzedniej nocy. Byli to zarówno zwykli ludzie jak i mutanci, młoda dziewczyna o zielonej skórze i bezwłosy mężczyzna porośnięty łuskami. Wszyscy głośno rozmawiali wskazując na czyjeś okno.

-Już wiedzą.

-Są wściekli, Lucas. Musimy tam iść, zanim zrobią coś głupiego.

-Już idziemy.

Bishop wyszedł z samochodu i skierował się w stronę zbiegowiska.

-Jestem Lucas Bishop. Jesteśmy z policji.

-Najwyższa pora żeby ktoś się nimi zajął. – powiedziała jakaś dziewczyna.

-Tylko czemu dopiero teraz – odezwał się łysy mutant.

-Musiał ktoś zgniąć żebyście się tym czymś zajęli. – dodała potwornie gruba kobieta.

Murzyn zwrócił się do Kowalskiego.

-Które to mieszkanie?

-Dziesiątka. Na pierwszym piętrze.

Bishop i Mari weszli do bramy.

-Niech nikt się stąd nie rusza. Proszę pozostać przed budynkiem. – dodał Lucas odwracając się w kierunku tłumu.

Gruby z małżonką nie posłuchali go i także zniknęli w wejściu do budynku.

Bishop stanął przed drzwiami wskazanymi przez świadków. Klatka schodowa na której się znajdował była zaniedbana i zniszczona, a na jej ścianach widniały wulgarne napisy wykonane czarnym pisakiem. Lucas kazał się przygotować Mari, a sam zapukał do drzwi.

-Państwo Crow? Policja, chcemy zadać państwu kilka pytań!

Przez chwilę nikt nie otwierał. Zza drzwi słychać było jakąś rozmowę, kręcenie się ludzi po mieszkaniu. W końcu drzwi odchyliły się i wyjrzał zza nich brodaty mężczyzna w pomarańczowej koszuli w kratkę. Poprosił Bishopa i jego partnerkę do środka. Kiedy policjanci weszli, brodacz uchylił drzwi nie zamykając ich całkowicie. Prawdopodobnie był zdenerwowany i zapomniał to zrobić. Wnętrze mieszkania było skromnie umeblowane. Większość przedmiotów w nim się znajdująca nie była pierwszej nowości, a ściany prosiły się o przemalowanie. Murzyn dostrzegł zamknięte drzwi prowadzące do drugiego pokoju.

-Jesteśmy w sprawie zabójstwa dokonanego wczorajszej nocy. Z zeznań świadków wynika, że możecie znajdować się w kręgu podejrzeń. Chcielibyśmy przeszukać mieszkanie i zadać kilka pytań.

Kiedy Bishop rozmawiał z brodaczem, Mari kręciła się po mieszkaniu, rozglądając się dookoła. Zauważyła zdjęcie rodzinne przedstawiające młodszego brodacza z żoną i dziwnie zdeformowanym dzieckiem. Z kuchni wybiegła czarnowłosa zapłakana kobieta.

-On tego nie zrobił! Mój syn tego nie zrobił!

-Ali... spokojnie. Policjanci przyszli tylko zadać kilka pytań. Nie są naszymi wrogami. – Crow próbował uspokoić swoją żonę.

-Nie...! Nie będziecie go niepokoić! Nie pozwolę na to! Idźcie stad! On niczego nie zrobił. Cały czas był w domu! Cały czas jest zamknięty. – kobieta krzyczała patrząc przez łzy na murzyna. Przez szparę w drzwiach zaglądnęła para staruszków. Byli niezwykle ciekawi rozwoju sytuacji.

-Proszę zrozumieć. Chcę tylko zadać parę pytań. Czy mogę rozejrzeć się w drugim pokoju? –zapytał Bishop zachowując spokój.

-Oczywiście. Już otwieram. Ale ostrzegam... Nasz syn jest mutantem... wymaga szczególnego traktowania... proszę się przygotować.

-Sam jestem mutantem – odparł Lucas.

-Nie! – kobieta wrzasnęła. Podbiegła do drzwi drugiego pokoju i zasłoniła je własnym ciałem.

-Nie pozwolę go wam zabrać! On nic nie zrobił! – zaczęła płakać i osunęła się na podłogę obok drzwi. Przytuliła się do nich wciąż zanosząc się łzami.

-Mari. Zajmij się nią – Bishop powiedział dyskretnie do swojej koleżanki.

Crow otworzył drzwi do pokoju syna. Miały kilka zamków, a wykonane były z twardego materiału. Widok jaki za nimi czekał wstrząsnął nawet Bishopem. Mari uspakajająca matkę mutanta z trudem powstrzymała się od wyjścia z mieszkania. W pokoju syna państwa Crow nie było żadnych mebli. Okna były zabite deskami, a na ścianach widniały liczne ślady ostrych szponów. Na podłodze walały się kości zwierząt i kawałki ich mięsa, a dookoła roznosił się zapach zgnilizny. W kącie pokoju kuliła się postać ubrana w potargane łachmany. Była przywiązana do ściany żelaznym łańcuchem.

-Jestem Lucas Bishop z policji. Chciałem zadać ci kilka pytań. – murzyn powiedział robiąc niepewnie kilka kroków do środka pomieszczenia.

-Urghh ... Glghl...brgh..- dziwne dźwięki wydobyły się z gardła mutanta. Odwrócił się i przesunął kilka kroków w kierunku światła. Okazało się że miał ręce i nogi zakończone pazurami, jego ciało było poskręcane i zdeformowane. Jego twarz była niesymetryczna z jednym okiem większym i z bardzo wykrzywionymi ustami. Z ustrych zębów kapała na podłogę ślina.

-On nic wam nie powie! Nie rozumie co się wokół niego dzieje! – matka mutanta krzyczała stojąc pomiędzy nim, a łysym murzynem.

-W takim razie proszę pozwolić mi się do niego zbliżyć. Muszę sprawdzić czy nie ma śladów które mogłyby świadczyć o jego związku ze sprawą.

-Uuuu! Bllrh Gh Gh! – potwór denerwował się. Zaczął potrząsać łańcuchem i rozglądać się dookoła.

-I co pan narobił! On się pana boi! – matka krzyczała płacząc i próbując wypchnąć Bishopa z pokoju.

-Mari, zabierz panią Crow do kuchni. Ona musi ochłonąć. – oznajmił murzyn, jednocześnie podchodząc do brodacza.

-Proszę pomóc mi uspokoić pana syna. Muszę sprawdzić czy nie ma przy nim czegoś należącego do ofiary!

-Aaaa! To jest to monstrum! Ten potwór co morduje nocą ludzi! Tutaj to ukrywali! – rozległ się piskliwy głos. Okazało się że do mieszkania weszła pani Kowalsky. Była przerażona widokiem potwora. Bishop zdenerwował się.

-Miała pani pozostać na zewnątrz! – krzyknął na kobietę.

-Bllgh. Uuuu! – mutant zaczął coraz mocniej szarpać swoim łańcuchem.

-Gauu! Auuu! – zawył przeraźliwie potwór i zerwał się z łańcucha. Zaatakował pierwszą osobę która nawineła mu się pod rękę – Mari. Uderzył ją mocno, a kiedy osunęła się na podłogę, zanurzył w jej ręce pazury. Odepchał swą matkę i Bishopa. Wskoczył do sąsiedniego pokoju. Popatrzył na panią Kowalsky.

-Augguuu! – zawył w jej kierunku i rzucił się na okno. Rozbił je swoim masywnym cielskiem, po czym wyskoczył na ulicę.

Staruszka zapiszczała i zemdlona opadła na podłogę. Bishop klęknął przy swej partnerce. Dziewczyna była nieprzytomna, a z jej rany płynęła krew.

Matka mutanta płakała klęcząc przy pozostałościach łańcucha, który należał do jej syna. Murzyn zwrócił się do pana Crow.

-Wezwij pogotowie i opatrz jej ranę. – zacisnął pięść. Zajaśniała wokół niej różowa poświata. –Ja zamierzam złapać pańskiego syna. Musi odpowiedzieć za to co zrobił. – Jego słowa były chłodne, wypowiedziane ze złością. Bardzo poruszyło go zranienie Mari. Wybiegł przed budynek. Grupa ludzi stojąca przed nim była zszokowana, głośno ze sobą rozmawiali.

-Pobiegło tamtędy! – krzyknął ktoś z tłumu wskazując kierunek ręką.

Bishop ruszył we wskazaną stronę. Po drodze mijał przerażone grupy przechodniów i porozbijane wystawy sklepowe i szyby samochodów, a także ślady pazurów na ich karoseriach. Na szczęście ani jeden z przechodniów nie został ranny.

Kilka przecznic dalej, młoda dziewczyna wychodziła z pobliskiego sklepu. Miała kręcone, blond włosy, na sobie czarne spodnie i koszulę bez rękawów. Jej skóra była dziwnie złuszczona, przypominała liniejące łuski gada. Niosła płytkę DVD z filmem który sobie przed chwilą kupiła. Usłyszała dziwny ryk i krzyki przechodniów. Oglądnęła się za siebie. Biegł w jej kierunku mutant, wlekąc za sobą łańcuch. Ogromny metaliczny hałas i krzyki ludzi dochodziły do dziewczyny jak przez mgłę. Zawładnął nią strach, nie wiedziała co robić. Potwór był blisko, co oznaczała że było już za późno na ucieczkę. Mutant podbiegł do Carrie. Wyrwał jej z ręki DVD i krzycząc połamał je w drobne kawałki. Popatrzył na nią swymi niesymetrycznymi oczami. Zawahał się i troszeczkę uspokoił.

-Zostaw dziewczynę! – Bishop krzyczał biegnąc w jego stronę. Jego ciało naładowało się energią. Wyciągnął obie ręce przed siebie, po czym strzelił w potwora wyładowaniem energetycznym. Nieprzytomny mutant osunął się na ziemię.

-Nic się pani nie stało? – zapytał Lucas patrząc na Carrie i leżące na chodniku monstrum.

-Nic... – dziewczyna odpowiedziała pokazując zebrane w dłoniach strzępy kupionej przed paroma minutami płytki.

7


End file.
